


You'll Never Be Clean Again

by Anonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Graphic Description, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Prison Sex, Stiles is in Prison, bad things happen in the shower, literally just shower rape at a prison, literally so bad, sheriff is in the hospital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stiles should've seen it coming.





	You'll Never Be Clean Again

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read if you're not groovy with the tags. Seriously.

He should’ve seen it coming. 

Stiles liked to pride himself on maybe not being the most observant person, but at least able to pick up relatively well on social cues. Apparently, though, he wasn’t as privy to such insight as he previously thought. 

And, well, that just sucked. 

A smack to the back of the head brought him back to the present. 

“Fuckin’ whore is dumb, just like I told you.” The man above him laughed, the vibrations ringing down Stiles’ spine from where he was pinned, naked, between the meaty man above him and the grimy tile below. 

It was interesting tile, a dull blue and white pattern, with dirt staining the chipped grout. It looked like it belonged in a two star motel - not a prison shower. 

It was a really interesting tile, and Stiles tried his hardest to get lost in it, instead of worrying about what was happening - happening behind him -

“Ow! Fuck!” Stiles gritted his teeth, swallowing down a whimper as he felt a meaty finger shoved, dry, into his asshole. 

“Oh, not so talkative now, are ya?” The meathead currently violating Stiles said, eliciting a chuckle from the greasy skinhead who, as far as Stiles could tell, was just here to watch. Which, great. Peachy. Wonderful. Nothing like a peanut gallery for when your ass gets absolutely - absolutely violated - 

Stiles yelped, and yes, those were two fingers now, scissoring violently in his ass, and fuck if he wasn’t sure there was blood -

He struggled when the man withdrew his stocky fingers, knowing what was coming next and wanting absolutely nothing to do with that disaster of a dick between his legs. 

“Stop strugglin’!” The man in question readjusted his weight, cutting off the circulation below Stiles’ thighs, bringing a hand up to wrap around and choke Stiles’ neck. 

He choked, tears and fear finally overtaking him. He was two inches from a panic attack, and at the first nudging of that - toobig toowide toodry - cock at his asshole, it was finally becoming too much. 

“Please -” His voice cracked even as the man gave his ass a good push, catching on the rim even as Stiles clinched as hard as he could, trying to keep the man out. 

“He’s beggin’ for it!” The skinhead piped up, jeering even as Stiles began to openly sob, muttering ‘nonono’ under his breath, scrabbling for traction on the slippery tile floor. His pathetic attempts to pull away were cut off by another squeeze to his throat, crushing his windpipe until he was reeling in place, black spots dancing before his eyes. 

If only he hadn’t been an idiot, if only he had let the undercover drive by, instead of letting his desperation drive him to proposition the guy - 

Stiles screeched as best he could through the crushing grasp on his neck. The man above him let out a similar howl, accented with laughter as his cock finally managed to stay in Stiles’ ass. 

He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, he could only feel a blinding pain from somewhere that should never feel as such. 

“Pleas -” Any further pleas were cut off by the man on top of him pulling back, then thrusting in further than before, literally ripping a space out for himself within Stiles’ gut. 

God above, if he hadn’t been torn before, he sure as hell was now. 

Tears were running down his face as the cock in him began to rock back and forth faster, an absolutely mindsplitting level of pain rocketing throughout Stiles whole body as he was physically pushed forward on the floor. Faintly, he registered chuckling, but couldn’t tell if it was from skinhead or meathead, hell, he couldn’t even really breathe, his air was being pushed out faster than it could get into his chest and the hand was still crushing his throat and he couldn’t move, couldn’t think - 

He managed a choked scream as the man pulled out then drove himself right back into Stiles’ ass, shoving him a good six inches across the wet tile in doing so. 

“So good, so fuckin tight, little fuckin’ bitch,” the man was muttering, his breath hot and bitter on the back of Stiles’ neck. “Fuckin’ take it, bitch!”

Stiles managed another strangled scream, snot running down his face, mixing with tears and blood from where skinhead had gotten a good punch to the mouth in - 

A few more thrusts and Stiles feels everything smearing all wrong, his body going numb with shock or blood loss or pain or something, and then there’s a hot, hot, far too hot heat gushing in his ass, being pumped into his very core by that vile, horrible thing above him - 

And then meathead is laughing, pulling out, jeering and kicking at Stiles’ numb chest, making any air he had been able to draw in immediately burst back out of him. 

The world spins - 

And then Stiles is blissfully unconscious. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, I do love hurting stiles. But also I kinda want to fix him up.  
> Not sure if that sequel will ever come, tho.


End file.
